To Wish Impossible Things
"To Wish Impossible Things" is the eighteenth episode of the first season of One Tree Hill and the 18th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on April 13, 2004. Lucas, Nathan and Jake are auctioned off to the highest bidder in the annual "Boy Toy" charity auction and the night leads to surprising developments with old flames. Meanwhile, having missed out on the auction, Brooke ends up with Mouth and gives him the night of his life. Synopsis It's the night of the annual BoyToy Auction at Tree Hill Highschool. Girls bid for the boys to spend the night with them and all the money goes to charity, not forgetting the midnight kiss that all the boys have to give their date when the night is over. Brooke is desperate to get a boy and has a whole evening planned to occupy her time with her win. However, the one she wanted, she didn't have enough money for and got outbidded so ends up having to run to the cash machine to get as much money as possible out to win herself a boy. There are 4 boys left to bid on Jake, Tim, Lucas and Nathan. Haley and Peyton are waiting to place their bids. Haley has decided not to bid for Nathan but for Lucas so they can spend some time together whereas Peyton decides to bid on Jake. Tim is the first boy out and the girls are laughing at him as he makes a fool out of himself on stage. As no one bids for Tim, Deb starts to feel sorry for him and makes a $8 bid as she has some chores that need doing around her house. The next is Jake, who comes out in a raven mascot costume. Peyton begins bidding for him but more and more people are raising how much they want to spend on him. Peyton eventually bids all her money, but a voice from the crowd bids higher giving Jake to someone else. Lucas comes through the curtains next and seems very uncomfortable on stage. Haley bids her money on Lucas and wins him even though she has to tuck into her cafe savings. The final boy out of the curtain is Nathan. Loving the attention from the crowd, Nathan ends up shirtless as all the girls scream at him. A jealous Haley begs Peyton to bid on him as she doesn't want anyone else with him, and Peyton ends up getting Nathan for the night. As Nathan is sold, Brooke runs in the auction room finding she has missed her chance. As Mouth takes up all the wires, a girl bids on him. Brooke realizes this is her chance and bids $200 on Mouth just because she can. At the cafe, Karen is visited by Larry Sawyer, he invites her round for dinner, and Karen accepts. On the way out of the auction, Brooke is trying to trade Mouth for someone else as Deb tells Tim to go and get changed because he is going to need a shower after working for Deb, not realizing Deb is talking about chores, Tim thinks they are going to sleep together and rushes home happy. Jake's winner is also revealed, Nicki. She has won him as she wants him to hear her out. Brooke cancels Mouth and her's night and Mouth is very disappointed, he persuades her other wise and Brooke agrees she will take him to one place. Nathan and Peyton leave together both not expecting to enjoy the night ahead of them, whereas it is a different story for Lucas and Haley who are excited to spend the night together. Nathan takes Peyton to his new, empty apartment, he tells Peyton about how he has been declared emancipated from his parents by an official judge. Jake and Nicki spend their night at a diner, she is trying to talk to Jake but he is still too angry at her to talk to her. Nicki tells him that she wasn't ready for a child and that is why she left, but she had to come back because she hated herself for leaving her alone. Jake doesn't take this as an excuse. Larry and Karen are having dinner and talking about Keith and her, but she insists that Keith is just a good friend. Larry then shows Karen Peyton's art, and Karen thinks it is very familiar from her highschool days, she tells him about a time capsule the school buried and they decide to dig it up. Lucas and Haley go to the rooftop they spent most of their childhoods, they remind themselves of what times used to be like as well as telling each other about what they are currently going through. The night eventually leads to a water balloon fight between the two of them. Brooke takes Mouth to a strip club, Mouth is thrilled and tells Brooke he has never really seen a naked woman this close up, she then decides to let Mouth see one even closer up and leads him to a different room. The two are then danced over by two naked women. Tim arrives at Deb's very excited about the night ahead of him. As he walks in, Deb calls him up to the bathroom saying she is in the bath. Taking this as a hint, Tim strips down to his underwear and walks in on Deb cleaning the bath. Deb screams in shock as Tim makes a run for the door. As he runs out, Deb apologizes, but Tim asks for his top. Deb kneels down to get his shirt as Dan walks in, the questionnable position of Deb kneeling next to Tim's crotch leads Dan to laugh at her saying the lawyers will love this. As Lucas and Haley are coming to the end of their waterfight, Lucas notices something under Haley's shirt. On her lower back, Haley has gotten a tattoo that Lucas finds out is the jersey number of Nathan. Lucas flips out telling her that this is exactly like Nathan, but Haley insists that Nathan doesn't know anything about it. Going downstairs to the cafe, Haley tells him it is unfair that he holds her at such a higher standard than anyone else, but Lucas says it is because he has seen her be a better person. Haley tells him she got the tattoo because she is in love with him and can't stop thinking about it, but the thing is, she isn't sure he loves her back. Peyton and Nathan go to see the pool at Nathan's. Nathan ends up jumping in with Peyton and they begin having a laugh in the pool, splashing each other and getting along, which they haven't done for a long time. Nathan mentions that their relationship was based on sex and that it never meant anything, Peyton sees this as him asking for sex, but turns down the offer, she says he was good and everything but he shouldn't do that to Haley. Nathan agrees and says that he only mentioned sex because he wanted to tell Peyton that they hadn't yet and that he doesn't want to pressure her into it. Nathan then teases her about how she said he was good in bed. Jake is still angry at Nicki, about to drive her home, Nicki gets Jake to kiss her and Jake is forced to pull himself away. Angry, he tells Nicki to go into the department store and buy everything she thinks Jenny needs, and Nicki accepts his task. Keith meets up with Whitey at his office and Whitey asks Keith when he is going to start living and tell Karen how he is feeling, he reveals to the coach that he was going to tell her at the airport and intends to once the accident situation has blown over. Brooke and Mouth are in the limosine where Mouth asks what girls want, Brooke jokes that they want three different men with three different qualities. They then arrive at a club where Brooke kisses a random guy who turns out to have slept with Brooke before, upset, Brooke tells Mouth she has to go. On the way home, she breaks down asking about Lucas, whether he is a good guy and saying that the only thing girls want in a guy is to be liked back. Nicki gets back from the store and has gotten all the wrong things for Jenny showing how little she knows Jenny. Jake tells her how he loved Nicki and how he waited for her for ages, but she never came so he had to get over her. Karen and Larry start digging up the time capsule. They are caught by Whitey and Keith who is shocked that them to are spending time together. In the capsule, they find a picture of Karen and Dan which she has never noticed Keith in the background, Larry tells her that the man in the background loves the woman in the foreground. Drying off in his room, Nathan thinks he might have been hitting on Peyton in the pool; but he doesn't want to be that guy for Haley, he wants to be better. Peyton tells him he can be and also that she is proud of him for dealing with his parents as well turning into the guy she knew he always could be. Haley and Lucas go to the apartment where Nathan now lives. Haley runs back to get Nathan a CD as Lucas continues to the apartment; Nathan gives Peyton the compulsory midnight kiss as Lucas looks on in shock through the window. He goes back to the car and tells Haley that Nathan wasn't there to avoid her getting hurt. Brooke drops Mouth off and Mouth tells her that Lucas is a good guy and that he would be surprised if the two of them didn't work things out. Brooke then kisses him, not for the midnight kiss, but because she wanted to. Lucas drops Haley off at her house and tells her he will always be there for her, no matter what happens with Nathan. They then have a peck for the midnight compulsory kiss. Nicki waits outside Jake's house and refuses to move, Jake comes outside to tell her she won't see Jenny as he promised hisself when she left that he would never let her do the same to Jenny, but Nicki says Jenny will be in her life, with or without him. Karen arrives home with Larry, and he says he likes her but doesn't want to get in the way of her and Keith, Karen insists there is nothing going on between her and Keith. As he leaves, the doorbell goes and Karen answers to find Keith proposing to her on the doorstep. At the rivercourt, Lucas meets up with Brooke who tells her that she has bene keeping something a secret that she can't anymore, she thinks she is pregnant. Memorable Quotes :"Here's the thing, I'm kinda coming out of a dark place right now and I could really use the distraction, I need this boy and I need him tonight" ::- Brooke Davis to Shari Smith :"Cafe savings, no way he is worth it though" ::- Haley James about spending her money on Lucas :"Smells like sex in here" ::- Peyton Sawyer to Haley James when Nathan strips off at boytoy auction :"Alright let's get this over with" :"Funny, that's what he used to say before we had sex" ::- Nathan Scott and Peyton Sawyer about spending the night together :"So what's your situation now, with Peyton, or Brooke, or bar slut I heard about" ::- Haley James to Lucas Scott :"Oh, the lawyers are gonna love this one" ::- Dan Scott after catching Deb and Tim in a questionnable position :"Everything was so much more simpler when it was just you and me and I'm used to being self confident and sensible and I just really feel like a mess right now" :"You're not a mess, you're just in love" :"And I'm just not sure he is" ::-Haley James and Lucas Scott about her and Nathan Scott :"You said I was good in bed" :"No I didn't" :"Yes you did" :"Oh god, kill me" ::- Nathan Scott and Peyton Sawyer :"Everyday you wait, is another day you won't get back" ::- Whitey to Keith Scott about talking to Karen Roe :"Here's my philosophy on dating, it's important to have somebody that can make you laugh, somebody you can trust, somebody that, you know, turns you on and it's really really important, that these three people don't know each other" ::- Brooke Davis to Mouth McFadden :"Remember when I told you what girls want, girls just want somebody to want them back, at least I do" ::- Brooke Davis to Mouth McFadden :"He has a good heart and as far as I can tell, you do too. I'd be really surprised if you two couldn't work things out" ::- Mouth to Brooke Davis about Lucas Scott and her relationship :"Here;s the thing, if your tongue comes anywhere near my mouth, I'm just never speaking to you again" ::- Haley James to Lucas Scott about their midnight kiss :"It was a wednesday, the day I realised you weren't coming back. I loved you. You knew I loved you. I would have done anything for you. But you betrayed me so it was that same Wednesday that I stopped loving you and I promised myself that my daughter would never feel the pain that you caused me...You want me to say it, fine. You broke my heart Nicki, but you will never break my daughter's heart because you will never, ever have the chance to" ::- Jake Jagielski to Nicki :"People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end. These last few weeks have been the hardest of my life, being without you and Lucas, being on the outside of your lives, I felt, I felt like a shadow of someone I used to be and I know I let you down and I put Lucas at risk but you have to know, I love Lucas, and I've been carrying this around with me since the night of the accident, I love you Karen, I always have, marry me" ::-Keith Scott :"I spent the entire night trying to avoid this or ignore it but I can't, so I've just gotta say it" :"Brooke, what's up?" :"I think I'm pregnant" ::-Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott Voiceover No Voiceover Music * "Big Brat" - Phantom Planet * "Push It Up" - Cham Pain * "You Can Leave Your Hat On" - Tom Jones * "Fo Sho" - Master Source * "Ladies Night" - Kool & The Gang * "Nothing Can Change It" - David Grahame * "Without You" - Tyrone Wells * "You Bring Me" - Pop * "Note To Self: Don't Die" - Ryan Adams * "It's Over Now" - Ricky Fanté * "Call Me Crazy" - Maria Sokoloff * "Been Around The World" - Extreme Music * "Just Be Simple" - Songs:ohio This episode's title originated from the song To Wish Impossible Things, originally sung by The Cure. Trivia *This is the first episode since the pilot to not feature the full credits *This is the first episode to feature the final part of the opening credits Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Nicki Category:Episodes featuring Larry Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Jake Jagielski Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Shari Smith Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith Category:Episodes featuring Ashley Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey